Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket 'is a small cricket who first appeared in Disney's 1940 hit ''Pinocchio. Jiminy acts as a conscience and a good friend. He is clever, kind, caring and brave. He will do anything for a friend even if it's life threatening. He has appeared along with Mickey Mouse and Tinker Bell as a Disney mascot. He is also voiced by Cliff Edwars, Eddie Carroll, and currently Phil Snyder. Background Development Jiminy is based off the Talking Cricket from the original Pinocchio book that the Walt Disney's film is based on. In the book the cricket is killed by Pinocchio, but in the film the cricket is named Jiminy and instead of being a cameo character is a major character and joins Pinocchio on his journey to becoming a real boy. Jiminy was animated by one of Walt Disney's Nine Old Men, Ward Kimball. In [[Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs |''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, ]]Ward animated a soup eating scene. The scene was eventually dropped and Ward was devestated. Walt realized this and decided to give Ward the job of designing and animating Jiminy Cricket. Personality Jiminy is introduced as a kind and humble character. Jiminy is also shown to be doubtful and impatient at times, but in the end, he's is a loving and brave character people come to know and love. Jiminy is the official conscience and best friend of Pinocchio. It was a shown to be diffucult for him to teach Pinocchio about temptations. Jiminy is in love with the Blue Fairy who he looks to as a godess or a queen. When Jiminy is in the presence of the Blue Fairy, he usually blushes and act as if he's a shy child. It is persumed Jiminy and the Blue Fairy eventually became a couple. Jiminy is also intelligent and shown to teach characters other than Pinocchio various life lessons. Appearances Pinocchio Jiminy's first film and debuting role as the comical conscience is in the film. Jiminy begins the story with the classic book opening. Jiminy is a lone cricket. Fun and Fancy Free Mickey Mouse Club Jiminy hosts many Disney television specials. In a recurring segment of the children's television series ''Mickey Mouse Club, he taught a generation how to spell e-n-c-y-c-l-o-p-e-d-i-a. ''I'm No Fool'' In the 1960s and 1970s, Jiminy Cricket appeared in 2 series of educational films aimed at grade-school-aged audiences. In the "I'm No Fool" series, he advised children how to steer clear of dangerous traffic, sharp objects, strangers, exposed electrical lines, and so forth. In each short, he sang the refrain: I'm no fool, no sirree! I'm gonna live to be 33 (then 43, 53, etc., up to 103) I play safe for you and me 'Cause I'm no fool! ''You (Are a Human Animal) The other series was called "You", which teaches about the human body with the refrain "You are a human animal...". [[Mickey's Christmas Carol|''Mickey's Christmas Carol]] Jiminy appeared in Mickey's Christmas Carol as the Ghost of Christmas Past (The badge given to him by the Blue Fairy at the end of Pinocchio marking him as an official conscience now declares him to be the Ghost of Christmas Past). Scrooge is perplexed at his size, but Jiminy shoots back at him that if he were measured by his amount of kindness, "you'd be no bigger than a speck of dust!" Nevertheless, he shows Scrooge past Christmases of him: (Scrooge) while working at Fezziwig's and the horrid memory where Scrooge put his money before his love, whom he never saw again. As Scrooge begs the minuscule ghost to take him away from these bad memories, Jiminy reminds Scrooge that "you fashioned these memories yourself." ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Jiminy made a brief cameo in Disney's (Touchstone's) 1988 hit ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. He specifically is found by Eddie Valiant first drives through Toontown. ''Disney's Sing-Along Songs Jiminy Cricket hosted these four sing-along videos: *''The Bare Necessities (October 13, 1987) *''Be Our Guest (November 12, 1991)'' *''Friend Like Me (March 3, 1993)'' *''Circle of Life'' (VHS Version only; DVD version features a voiceover only) (December 14, 1994) ''House of Mouse He was also among the numerous Disney characters to appear in the television series ''House of Mouse. He also appeared in the movies. A running gag in the series involves Timon from The Lion King trying to eat him, but rescued by Pumbaa after Mickey told them that one of the rules is: "No guests eating other guests!". Jiminy's most notable appearance is where he quits the job of Pinocchio's conscience and replaces Pinocchio with Mickey. Mickey eventually became annoyed and fashioned up a plan to reunite the two. The plan worked and Jiminy got on stage to teach various Disney characters lessons such as Simba, Princess Aurora and Aladdin. ''Disney's Halloween Treat'' The Blue Fairy sees Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket. Kingdom Hearts series '''Jiminy Cricket is a character that appears in many of the Kingdom Hearts games, originally from the film "Pinocchio". Kingdom Hearts Jiminy first makes his appearance in Disney Castle and becomes Sora, Donald, and Goofy's royal chronicler under the order of Queen Minnie. He explains to Goofy that he escaped right before his world was destroyed, and he was scattered from his friends. After they befriend Sora, they travel to many different worlds in search for the King, Riku, and Kairi. Some time after, he meets up with Pinocchio in Traverse Town, and tells him to stay put while he sets out to find Geppetto, his father. When they head for Atlantica/Halloween Town, depending on which world the player chooses, they get swallowed by the giant whale Monstro and meet up with Pinocchio again, this time reunited with his father Geppetto. But then Pinocchio was lured away from his friends by Riku and they searched for him until a Parasite Cage Heartless captured Pinocchio and attempted to take his heart. He failed, but then Riku captured him and stole his heart in hopes to be able to replace Kairi's heart. Jiminy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy manage to restore Pinocchio's heart with the united power of their hearts. Then, they battle Parasite Cage again and defeat it once and for all, but then Monstro feels ill and spit them out and separate Jiminy away from Pinocchio. He finds out that Pinocchio and Geppetto are okay after they visit Traverse Town again and find them living there. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Jiminy appears alongside Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and his role in this game is much more important; he appears more often, and during the game he is the one that tries to keep the team together. He is alone with Sora when Sora runs away from Donald and Goofy. Like the others, his memories are also disappearing the more they head for each level of Castle Oblivion. Even the entries in his journal have disappeared altogether upon entering Castle Oblivion. When Sora gets angry at Donald and Goofy for not wanting to help save Naminé, he sets out to find her by himself. Jiminy tries to reason with him, but he refuses to listen. When they finally meet Naminé, they find out from her that they have not actually met, but were rather fooled by her abilities to control memories of Sora and those attached to his heart. But Sora forgives her for her doing and they all set out to fight against those who made Naminé do what she did. After the protagonists finally defeat Larxene, Vexen, and Marluxia, the members of Organization XIII, Naminé takes them to a room of Memory Pods, where she tells them she will be able to restore their memories while they sleep in them. But it will take some time, because rechaining memories is harder than severing them. However, as a price they will lose their memories of all things that happened while they were in Castle Oblivion. Afraid that they might not be able to thank her for what she does for them, Jiminy writes down a small entry in his journal that says "Thank Naminé". Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Jiminy only appears once. A year after the events of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy awake from their long, deep slumber in Twilight Town, and have no memories of what happened right after they closed Kingdom Hearts. Goofy asks Jiminy what his journal says, and Jiminy only finds a sentence: "Thank Naminé". Unable to know who she is anymore, Donald scoffs at him for his bad journal entry and Jiminy dismisses it by telling to go and find out where they are. He doesn't reappear at all in the game after this event. Kingdom Hearts coded Jiminy reappears in Kingdom Hearts coded. His journal compiled in previous games is a major plot element, as well as a main character. Jiminy is reorganizing his journal when he suddenly finds a sentence saying "We must return to free them from their torment". Jiminy cannot recall any memory of that entry, so he shows the text to King Mickey. To investigate, King Mickey creates a Sora out of data to try and find out more about the mysterious entries that continually appear. As Sora continues to unravel the Bug Block Corruption that is affecting the Data Worlds, Jiminy somehow gets sucked into the data world, along with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. At the game's climax, however, he is presumably sent back to the real world along with his friends after the debugging of the journal is complete. Disney Parks Jiminy Cricket appears as a meetable character and is seen in parades and shows. He is usually seen alone or with Gepetto or Pinocchio. Jiminy also appears as a safety mascot along with Pinocchio, Timon, and Pumbaa in the Disney Parks. Fantasmic! In the live show Fantasmic! in both Disneyland and Walt Disney World, Jiminy makes an appearance. Jiminy is the protector of Mickey Mouse's dreams and he is imprisoned by the Villains as they plan to turn Mickey's dreams into a deadly nightmare. Jiminy is later freed by Mickey and he joins the Disney characters as they past the audience in Steamboat Willie or Mark Twain Riverboat (depending on the park destination). Wishes More recently, Cricket and the Blue Fairy are the hosts of the Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams fireworks display at the Magic Kingdom theme park. In the show, Jiminy and a cast of Disney characters host a series of magical fireworks and musical themes. ''Pinocchio's Daring Journey Jiminy appears in ''Pinocchio's Daring Journey, a dark ride themed to the movie from whence he originated, found at 3 of the Disney Parks worldwide (specifically in California, Japan, and France). Gallery 4393386578_2c1a2ca36b.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Disney on Ice 3699168399_7bfc01af85.jpg|Jiminy with Pinocchio in the Disney Parks icerafancyfree0052.jpg|Jiminy Cricket in Fun And Fancy Free mickey-jiminy.jpg|Jiminy as the ghost of Christmas past in Mickey's Christmas Carol Jiminy Coded.jpg|Jiminy in Kingdom Hearts coded JiminyCricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket cartoon opening icerapinocchio0089.jpg|Jiminy begins the story Jiminy cricket.jpg|Jiminy in love with the Blue Fairy who lives in the wishing star icerapinocchio0178.jpg|Jiminy's original clothes icerapinocchio1201.jpg|Jiminy's new clothes pinocchio312.jpg|Jiminy and Pinocchio icerapinocchio2293.jpg|Jiminy with Gideon icerapinocchio2291.jpg|Jiminy with Honest John icerapinocchio6065.jpg|Jiminy's badge clipjiminy3.gif|Jiminy Jiminy1.jpg|An early costumed verison. Trivia *"Jiminy Cricket(s)!" was originally a polite expletive euphemism for 'J'esus 'C'hrist. The name of the character is a play on the exclamation (which itself was uttered in Pinocchio's immediate predecessor, 1937's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs). Another example occurs in the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz when the group first enters the Wizard's chamber, they are startled by the Wizard's sudden thunder-and-lightning display, and cries, "Oh! Oh! Jiminy Crickets!" (Garland also says the expression in her 1938 film Listen, Darling). It had also been used as an exclamation by the Swedish father several times in the 1930 movie Anna Christie. Another time it is used is in the short 1938 cartoon starring Mickey Mouse The Brave Little Tailor. That expression is also Howard Cunningham's catchphrase on Happy Days. es:Pepito Grillo Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Pinocchio Category:Fun and Fancy Free characters Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Bugs Category:Slender characters Category:Slender characters Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Disney Packaging Film characters